Various forms of aircraft capable of both horizontal and vertical movement heretofore have been provided and some of these aircraft also include the capacity to hover. However, most of these previously known forms of aircraft utilize design concepts and flight and maneuvering controls which are highly complex, expensive and require considerable maintenance. Accordingly, a need exists for an aircraft which is capable of both horizontal and vertical flight and also hovering and yet which will be of simple design and include easily controllable and non-complex flight controlling structures.
Examples of various previously known forms of aircraft including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,868,476, 2,952,422, 2,961,189, 3,049,320, 3,350,035, 3,356,315 and 3,456,902.